


*listens to Night Drive once*

by PuddingTown



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex in a Car, or well it's just adult Richie and Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingTown/pseuds/PuddingTown
Summary: It's been four years since Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak spoke. The longing? Off the charts. The sexual tension? Felt across the galaxy. Do they make it to the car? Barely.





	*listens to Night Drive once*

Even outside, with the warm summer breeze cooling the sweat on his forehead, Richie breathed in the scent of smoke. In the alleyway, his car just feet away, he stood and waited. Now, after years of killing time, it seemed all the suspension would come to a head. Eddie’s bottom lip quivered; he bit it and looked away. From inside the bar, music continued to boom, echoing around them.

“I said no. I broke up with him, Richie...” Eddie said, desperation clear in his voice. Richie’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes flickered down to Eddie’s hand. No ring.

At once, he wanted to tell Eddie he was sorry for breaking things off at graduation. He was afraid. He thought Eddie deserved a college boy like the one he found at NYU. Richie ran off to chase a dream of being a musician. While he captured that dream and bottled fame, he did so without Eddie on his arm. He wanted to tell Eddie how terrified he’d always been of being forgotten. Nothing stopped Eddie from breaking up with him, so Richie did it first.

Through the years Eddie spent in college, Richie watched on the sidelines of social media. Almost daily, he considered calling. Every night, sleeping became harder. He didn’t expect an invitation to Eddie’s college graduation. In his mind, the day went perfectly. Eddie graduated and all his dreams came true; Richie would approach him later, and ask for forgiveness. They would laugh, grab a coffee, and start the rest of their lives together.

Instead, Richie watched Eddie’s boyfriend propose to him, just before he could make himself known. The “congratulations” died on his tongue and he whirled around, pushing through the crowd to escape, because suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

A fan caught sight of him and asked for his autograph, and he barely made it through the photo before fleeing to puke in the nearest trash can.

He would up at a small venue, where he and Eddie used to sneak in and watch their favorite bands. Finally old enough to drink at the bar, he took advantage, pretending to be happy as he told stories of his success to all the familiar faces. Eddie wasn’t around to call him on his bullshit.

Until he was.

Richie stumbled out of the bar, no longer drunk and no longer wanting to _be_ drunk. The smell of whiskey on his breath made him dizzy. Sneaking through the alley, he bumped into none other than Eddie Kaspbrak, and his heart began doing flips.

“Why’d you do that?” Richie asked, as if he weren’t elated to hear. Part of him wasn’t. Eddie could’ve been throwing away something good for him. Better than Richie, anyway. His brow furrowing, Eddie balled his fists at his side.

“I don’t wanna marry him, Richie. It was supposed to be us,” Eddie reminded him. Richie gulped. Now it was his turn to look away. He proposed once a year, every year, since they got together. Whenever Eddie protested, Richie would insist he didn’t have to say yes, but he would’ve liked to hear “not yet.” He knew they were meant to be, and when Eddie finally agreed in their junior year of high school, they lost their virginities. None of their friends could reach them all weekend.

“Eddie, I’m sorry-”

“Tell me why I should marry you and not him. Tell me why you want me to marry you,” Eddie demanded. The determination in his eyes let Richie know he couldn’t joke his way out of this. He didn’t even really want to.

The words tumbled out easily.

“Don’t marry him, cause he doesn’t love you like I do. It’s been four years and I haven’t stopped thinking about you once. You’re in every second of every single day; a guy could go crazy, and maybe I have. I’m crazy for you. They say you should fall in love with your best friend, and I got lucky enough to do that. You were my best friend first. You _know_ me; no one else on the planet gets to say that,” he said, taking a step closer to Eddie, relieved he didn’t recoil in response. “I broke your heart worse than I could ever apologize for, but I’m still gonna try. If you let me, Eddie, I won’t leave again. I’ll quit the band, I’ll ditch Los Angeles, and I’ll come home to you. Say the word and I’ll do whatever you want. You’re asking why I wanna marry you? Well Eddie Kaspbrak, why _wouldn’t_ I wanna marry you?”

His heart slammed in his ribcage, his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

Eddie didn’t make a sound. Richie feared four years was too late, and he made one mistake too many.

His lips parted; he didn’t know what he intended to say, but it didn’t matter. Eddie closed the distance between them in two fluid steps. Crashing his lips against Richie, he tangled his fingers into his hair. Eyes wide, Richie froze for a long moment, before slipping into the kiss with ease. Closing his eyes, he pulled Eddie closer by his waist, walking him backwards toward his car. Eddie’s breath caught as they bumped into the vehicle; Richie yanked his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and lying Eddie in the backseat.

Eddie held his face, kissing along his jaw.

“Richie,” he breathed, biting gently as Richie’s leg slid between Eddie’s, parting them. “Richie, Richie, Richie.” Repeating his name after every kiss, Eddie clutched him tightly. “I need you.” Richie pulled away, grabbing the door and shutting it behind them.

“Say it again,” he commanded, hovering over Eddie. Running a hand down his chest, he tugged at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them hastily.

“I need you,” Eddie said, louder this time. His hands slithered under Richie’s shirt, grazing along the soft, thin bristles of hair leading to his chest. “I need you, I need you.” Pulling off his shirt, Eddie ran his hands along Richie’s shoulders, brushing along the sides of his torso.

Richie could feel the blood rushing to his cock as Eddie tugged at his belt, slowly unzipping his jeans. Leaning in to kiss him again, he savored the taste of his lips. His tongue pressed the tip of Eddie’s, flicking against it playfully. Eddie’s cold hands were outside of his briefs, closing around the length. Pausing, trying to relax at the sensation he so desperately craved, he smiled.

“Touch me,” he whispered, chuckling as Eddie stroked his fingertips up and down the fabric. Rocking his hips against Eddie, pushing his cock into his palm, Richie grunted. “You know that’s not what I meant.” Staring up at him through his lashes, Eddie nodded, working his hand into Richie’s underwear. The warmth felt nice on his hands, radiating from Richie’s crotch. Petting the thick brush of pubic hair, he couldn’t help but smile.

He used to love how it felt on his lips. Richie would laugh and call him a weirdo.

Circling his thumb over the head of Richie’s cock, Eddie held on to him with his free arm. Richie buried his face in Eddie’s neck, biting into the crook of it. When he pulled away, his smile was twisted, as if he were holding back laughter.

“You wouldn’t happen to have lube in your fanny pack, would you?” he asked. Eddie huffed, hitting his chest. Richie laughed, grabbing the bag and digging through it, taking out a small bottle. “Oh so you expected this?” Eddie rolled his eyes, yanking the lube from Richie.

“You never know... sometimes in a relationship, you wanna be spontaneous,” he said, sounding a little disappointed. Richie’s smile vanished immediately.

“I’m sorry- look, if it’s too soon-”

Interrupting him, Eddie kissed him firmly again, his tongue massaging Richie’s. His cock twitched, pre-cum leaking onto Eddie’s thumb. When they broke apart, Eddie licked off the cum, staring straight into Richie’s eyes.

“Alright, we’ll play like that then,” he said, his voice husky. Yanking Eddie’s jeans down, he kissed along his neck, his tongue sliding across Eddie’s collarbone. Pecking little kisses along his chest, he paused only to suck on his nipple, his hand palming Eddie’s crotch. Richie could feel him getting hard, using the moment to rub their cocks together. Licking lower down his hairless, pale body, Richie paused at Eddie’s hips, sucking roughly on the skin while Eddie clutched a handful of his hair.

Gingerly prying off Eddie’s underwear, his cock springing out, Richie chuckled and kissed the tip, admiring how Eddie’s body shivered in response. He uncapped the lube, squeezing enough to cover his fingertips. Spreading it between them, he leaned in. Burying his nose in Eddie’s soft tuft of pubic hair, his lips closed around his balls.

“R-Richie!”

The pad of his middle finger pressed against Eddie’s hole, Richie swirled it slowly, daubing on the lube. Sliding in his finger, he paid careful attention to Eddie’s response, smiling when he moaned. Steadily pulling his finger out, he pushed it back in, trying this only a couple more times before adding a second finger. Eddie squirmed beneath him, breathlessly whimpering.

Gliding his lips up the length of Eddie’s cock, carefully working in a third finger, Richie kissed the head, flicking his tongue over the slit. The taste of Eddie’s cum was familiar and sweet - even the slightly bitter aftertaste made his cock ache longingly. Closing his lips around the head, he sucked lightly, fingering Eddie as he did so. Impatient as always, however, Eddie tried bucking his hips. Grinning, Richie removed his fingers, slick with lube, pressing his hand down on Eddie’s pelvis to keep him still.

“It’s cute when you try to take charge, Eds,” he whispered. His tongue pressed against the side of Eddie’s cock, Richie cradled his balls, massaging them as he resumed sucking. Eddie covered his face, his labored breathing contributing to the fog on the windows.

Pre-cum nestled on his tongue, Richie flipped Eddie onto his knees. Pushing his shoulder down, he pressed Eddie snugly into the leather seat. He stroked down his back, squeezing his ass. Richie nuzzled his nose against one cheek, playfully leaving a bite. Spitting a mixture of his saliva and Eddie’s cum onto his hole, he glided his tongue over it, dipping the tip inside. Eddie whined below him, his thighs quaking.

“Jerk yourself off, baby. Don’t cum, wait for me, but do it. Come on,” Richie coaxed, guiding Eddie’s hand to his cock. Eddie continued to shake beneath him, moaning as Richie squeezed his body against him. The head of his cock prodded Eddie’s hole, barely beginning to enter before Richie pulled back. “Say my name, baby.” Groaning, Eddie lifted his hips, pushing his ass against Richie’s hips, grinding his cock.

“R-Richie _please_ ,” he begged, gripping the edge of the seat.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Richie whispered in his ear. Holding his hips, his fingertips pressing firmly into the skin, he eased his length inside Eddie. A moan escaped as the tightness clenched around him, his cock throbbing. Kissing along Eddie’s shoulder, he sucked on his neck as he thrusted, keeping a steady rhythm.

When Eddie turned his head, Richie licked up the side of his face, sinking his teeth into Eddie’s shoulder as he picked up speed.

“Richie, I- I’m-” Eddie gasped, unable to form the words. Richie sat up, hauling Eddie with him so he sat on his lap. Thrusting his hips, bouncing Eddie on his thigh, he leaned his head back and groaned. “ _Richie!_ ” No longer touching himself, Eddie pressed his palm against the window, his free hand reaching behind him to yank Richie’s hair. His hand slid down the cloudy glass, leaving a print behind. Knowing Eddie was close, Richie began stroking his cock.

After only a few seconds, Eddie tensed on top of Richie. A guttural cry left his lips, cum shooting onto Richie’s hand. Ramming his cock into Eddie, Richie held him still as he came, muffling his moan against his back.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Richie breathed, kissing Eddie’s spine. Panting, their hearts hammering, they sat in silence for several minutes. Richie lifted his hand, dripping with Eddie’s cum. “Lick me clean.” Without any hesitation, Eddie obeyed, sucking each of Richie’s fingers. Staring at him through his long lashes, batting them seductively, he couldn’t help but giggle. Placing his hands on Richie’s thighs, he turned over, kissing him softly.

Their tongues clashed, swapping the cum he lapped up. When Eddie broke away, a string stretched between them.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered, pressing his forehead against Richie’s.

Holding his neck as tenderly as possible, Richie stole another kiss.

“I worship you,” he replied, his heart rate slowing at last. “And now that I have you, I’ll never let you go again.”


End file.
